


Buffy & Jack

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Tempus Frangit [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they meet (takes place during <em>Another Side of the Sky</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy & Jack

Buffy accepts his hand after a moment, shaking her head when Jack kisses hers. Jack's good looking, perhaps too charming. But he smells like a morgue, and the Doctor hasn't acted right since they found him. Then again, anyone mentioning Rose does that, but still...

Martha seems to take to him right away. Buffy can't quite join in with them as a pair like she can with Martha alone, so she shifts her pace to keep up with the Doctor. But those blue eyes are boring into the back of her skull. He's a predator.

Of course, so is she.


End file.
